Gundam Wing:Things They Will Never Say or Do
by kuroi-tenshi-rin
Summary: We kind of gotten bored during the Winter Break and so we decided to write something with a little humor in it. This is what the G-boys would never say or do. Enjoy! Rating for use of languge in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Tenshi: Hi peoples, my friends and I were bored so we decided to write a little humor. Kuroi: IT WAS MY SISTER AND I THAT DID THIS!!!!! Tenshi: Fine it was Kuroi and her sister that did this when they were very very bored and they had too much time on their hands also. Rin: They did this when they were in some place in New Mexico. Gundam Wing: Things They Will Never Say or Do Heero: Ohh! I'm sorry little ant. (Picks up an ant he almost stepped on.) Quatre: Kill It! (Walks over all the poor ants) Die!! All of you!! Trowa: Like Oh my gosh! That is like such a cute outfit. Relena: Oh shut up! I hate it. Only reason I'm wearing this is cuz Heero thought it was "like a cute outfit too." Wufei: Ooh! What does this do Presses a self-destruct button Computer: Self-destruct sequence begins in 10 seconds. 10…9…8…6…(A/N: We're skipping numbers) Wufei: What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? (Runs around like crazy) Computer: 3…2…1…Self destruct sequence activated (Ship pretends to blow up.) Wufei: Huh? What happened? (Relena come up on the screen laughing) Relena: HaHa Good joke huh? Wufei: What? That was mean! (Starts crying) Wufei: (Walks down the street and passes by a toy store and sees some action figures.) Oooh, I want one!! I want one!! I want one!!! (runs into the store and buys the action figure). I'd like 500 qugillion action figures.(In a child like voice. And then runs out with a bunch of bags full of toys and finds heero.) Wufei: Heero!!! Where are you? Look I bought action figure. Heero: Oooh! I want to play. ( Treize walks by) Treize: you guys are stupid. Heero: Well we're the ones winning all time. Treize: Shut up (walks off). Kuroi: That's all that we have maybe we will make some more if we get some Reviews. And if people like Duo. Rin: MEEEEE!!!! Kuroi: Shut up! We are talking about the people out there. So if u like Duo please review and we'll make really funny ones. Tenshi & Rin: So please read and review Kuroi, Tenshi, & Rin: Sayonara!! 


	2. Number 2Duo

Disclaimer: we do not own gundam wing. If we did i would kill Quatre.(Written by Kuroi) Tenshi: "How sad, about what you wrote Kuroi" Kuroi:"Nobody listen to Tenshi on our bio cuz she changed it to where she says i love Quatre. If u love him u can have him. Do u want him in a casket or in a body bag?." Tenshi:"Now that is just mean! You're a big meanie" kuroi:"Okay then.(rolls eyes) if u do love him u can have him but u have to save him first. And if u do like him tell us in your reviews and we will include u in our next chapter. But just tell us a name u would like to go by. Okay. Oh and I was joking about killing Quatre. I'm not that mean besides I have to marry him cuz of my phsycotic friends" Sorry about the last chapter. we put it on a right format but when we posted it onto it messed it up. How hidoi! Oh this isn't really a story just things we thought they would never ever say. Number 2-Duo Upstairs Duo was going through Relena's belongings while everyone else is downstairs having lunch. Surprisingly Duo was skipping lunch. "Ooh. what's this" Duo asked himself picking up Relena's curling iron. Little did he know the curling iron was still very hot. He picked it up on the wrong end and started to scream like a little itty-bitty girl when he felt the iron burning his poor little hand. "Ouchie! You lil' mother fucker" Downstairs the others heard his fateful scream. "What was that?" Hilde asked. "Hey, where's Duo?"asked Quatre curiously "Wufei you go investigate."ordered Trowa. "Fine" He mumbled getting up from his chair.Wufei climbed the stairs to the second floor . When he went by Relena's room he heard something moving around. He opened the door and saw Duo. Duo in turn didn't know he was there for Duo was prancing around in one of Relena's dresses with makeup and all. 'What is he doing?' thought Wufei who was trying very hard from laughing. Then he thought of an idea. He carefully crept back downstairs. "You guys follow me. Look at this." He motioned. Everyone stood from their chairs and walked after Wufei. As they walked up the stairs they heard someone singing My little Pony. When they reached the door Wufei opened the door and Duo stopped singing. Instead he was now singing... "I'm a pretty little princess. Princess. Princess"He sang joyfully. Everyone jaw dropped to the floor. While Duo was still singing he turned around and saw the rest of the group. "Uhhhhhh. Hi" he said trying to take the tiara off his head but it was tangled in is untied hair. "Duo what the fuck are you doing wearing Relena's stuff!"yelled Quatre. "Uh nothing." Then out of no where he screamed,"It was so scary! I was kidnapped by the circus clowns." "Hey what do you have against clowns."Trowa asked sadly then sniffling (Tenshi: How sad. Poor Trowa) "Uh I mean by screeching monkeys and bunnies it was so horrifying they were all cute and cuddly. THEY DRESSED ME UP!" Duo yelled. "Right."said Wufei in a sarcastic tone. Later that night there was a party at Relena's mansion and the pilots were telling people about the 'incident' that happened earlier that day. Heero was the first to tell the people. And as soon as he said something rumors flooded the room with everyone whispering and talking. Duo then came downstairs to join the party. As soon as he walked into the room someone came up to him. "Hello Darling Princess Duo. How was your day"with that said the person walked off laughing. Duo was then confused. How did they know about that? Then the first person he thought of was none other than Wufei. (Yay! Well. I guess not 'yay' but okay) Duo then went off looking for him. He saw him with the other pilots at a dinner table. And walked to him. "Wufei no aku!" yelled Duo. "When did you learn japanese?" questioned Quatre who was somewhat innocent for he was the one who put flyers to invite people to the party so they may 'accidentally' tell them about Duo's fairy princess act. "Shizuka ni shiro! Quatre I know you did something."Duo screamed in a little girl like voice. Quatre in turn sat down and covered his eyes in chibi form. (Like in Betrothed for Teen Titan fans info.) Duo then tried telling them the so called truth about what happened. He spent all night trying to make an excuse."I'm serious guys." Silence filled the room as quick as lightning. There were about 300 people at this gathering and they all heard what he said. The first to break the silence was Heero. He laughed as hard as he could. Then soon everyone joined in the laughter. "You..serious" Someone shouted. "Since when"Another asked. Everyone still laughing. "Come on guys. I'm serious. Really, really serious."Duo answered back in the most serious face he could give. (Which is barely anything cuz you know how he is.).This just caused them laugh even harder and fall on their backs. Everyone dropped their drinks and chaos was everywhere. Nobody could stop laughing and... they all died of laughter. THE END Okay I know this was a little strange but who cares. Tell me anything we could improve on. And like I said if you want to be in our short fic for Quatre tell us a name (At least a fake one) and how you want to look and your personality. This will only go to the first three willing people. So Review right a away. Sayonara! 


End file.
